As shown in FIG. 19(a) and (b), a badge of the related art comprises a badge body 200a having a representation 215 of characters, a design or pattern attached, and attachment means 229 such as a removable pin enabling attachment of the badge to clothing or a hat etc. The badge body 200a is made up of a rear cover 205 and a front cover 201, and is formed so that the peripheries of design paper 211 and a transparent cover body (sheet body) 213 provided on an upper surface of the front cover 201 are inserted between an edge 203 of the front cover 201 and an edge 209 of the rear cover 205. A representation 215 of characters, a design or a pattern etc. is printed on the design paper 211. Mounting means 260 such as a pair of holes 261, 261, for mounting attachment means 229 such as a removable pin are formed in the rear cover 205. This related art badge is manufactured using a manufacturing device such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho. 61-32005.
This manufacturing device comprises a base, an arm fixed to the base, a pressing mold assembly attached to a tip of the arm and being moved up and down by a handle, a plate provided in a freely rotatable manner on the base, and first and second pressed mold assemblies provided on the plate. The pressing mold assembly is moved up and down by a pinion rotated by the handle and rack for engaging with the pinion. Also, the badge has a pair of holes for mounting a removable pin formed in the rear cover 205.
Since the above described badge of the related art has attachment means 229 fixed to mounting means such as the pair of holes 261, 261 formed in the rear cover 205, a positional relationship between the orientation of the representation 215 attached to the badge body 200a and the attachment means such as the detachable pin for attaching to an item the badge is to be worn on is fixed, and there is a problem in that it is not possible to select the mounting position of the attachment means 229 with respect to the orientation of the representation 215. With the above described related art badge manufacturing device for manufacturing this badge of the related art, when manufacturing the badge body 200a there are times when a positional relationship between the orientation of the representation 215 attached to the badge body 200a and the mounting means 260, such as a pair of holes 261, 261 etc. formed on the rear cover 205 becomes inappropriate (for example position of the mounting means 260 becomes inclined with respect to the orientation of the representation 215, refer to FIG. 19(c)), and in these cases the position of the attachment means 229 attached to the mounting means 260 with respect to the orientation of the representation 215 is also inappropriate and when mounting the badge on an item the badge is to be worn on using the mounting means 229 the representation is inappropriately inclined. This means that the badge body 200a must be manufactured while confirming the positional relationship between the orientation of the representation 215 and the mounting means 260, and for that reason manufacture of the badge body 200a was difficult. Also, the badge of the related art has a problem that the attachment means 229 attached to the badge body 200a is decided and it is not possible to attach by selecting one from a plurality of attachment means.
Since the above described badge manufacturing device of the related art has a problem with strength, each of the components such as a base and an arm are made of cast metal, which is heavy, and there is a problem of high cost. Force to press down the arm is also required, and since this lowering force acts on the base, if the position where the base is placed is not stable it will not be possible to perform the operation, and if operation is carried out on an unstable operating platform there is a possibility that it will slide off the operation platform and break. Also, with the badge manufacturing device of the related art, there is a problem that it is difficult to manufacture the badge while conforming the orientation of the design paper attached to the front cover and the position of the pair of holes formed in the rear cover. For this reason, when the removable pin was fitted into the pair of holes there was a problem in that a badge would be manufactured having an inappropriate positional relationship between the detachable pin and the design paper.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above described problems, and a first object of the invention is to provide an novel badge in which, at the time of fitting attachment means to a badge body, it is possible to select the attachment position of the mounting means according to orientation of representation attached to the badge body. A second object of the invention is to provide an novel badge where it is possible to selectively attach one mounting means selected from a plurality of mounting means such as a detachable pin, a clip, a magnet or the like. A third object of the present invention is to provide a badge manufacturing device that can be made lightweight, solid and at low cost, does not take up much space and can be operated in an unstable installation location, and which can even be used by a child.